Konoha's Love Story
by rizdenriz
Summary: cerita tentang seorang ninja yang mendapatkan cintanya di Konoha.. :


Aku mencoba mmbuat fanfik lagi, kali ini sesuai apa yang ku rasakan. trinspirasikn oleh prasaanku. :)

Judul: Konoha's Love Story ©

Made: Indonesia, July 19th 2010

Author: Eka Rizkiyah

Genre: Romantic and heartwarming

Konoha's Love Story 

Peretempuran di Konoha tak terelakkan, sehingga pemerintahan membuat sanggar pelatihn ninja.  
Salah satu ninja yang mengikuti pelatihan bernama Rizki Uzumaki bersama dengan temannya sejak kecil Naruto Uzumaki.  
Riz dititipkan keluarganya pada keluarga Naru sejak kecil karena orangtuanya menjalankan misi berbahaya dan akhirnya tewas.  
Karena sangat akrab Riz pun menyimpan rasa pada Naru. Sampai akhirnya Riz berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naru.  
Riz pun meminta Naru menunggunya di tempat latihan mereka di hutan sakura dekat gerbang Konoha.  
Riz duduk bermain air di pinggir sungai.

"Cpluk, pluk, pluk." Suara yang ditimbulkan batu yang masuk ke dalam air karena dilempar oleh Riz.  
"Praaaaakkkk.." terdengar suara ranting patah terinjak seseorang.  
"Naru.. " kata Riz kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang.  
"Ah,eh,em. Hehe, Ri-chan.. Maaf mengagetkanmu" kata anak laki-laki yang berdiri gagah dihadapan Riz dengan cengengesan.  
"Tidak apa-apa Naru" sambut Riz dengan senyum.  
"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Naru seraya duduk disamping Riz.  
"Ah, ngga kok. Aku selalu sabar menunggumu" jawab Riz.  
"Hehe, kamu mang gak pernah berubah Ri-chan" kata Naru dengan senyuman.  
"Hmm.. Sankyuu" jawab Riz.  
"Tidak pernah berubah tetap jadi Ri-chan yang sabar walau galak. Hahaha" kata Naru mulai bercanda.  
"Hwee.. Naru! Awas ya kamu, rasakan serangan airku" kata Riz mengeluarkan jurusnya.  
"Eitz! hehehe, ini juga hadiah untuk mu" kata Naru membalas menyemprot Riz dengan air.  
Dan akhirnya Naru dan Riz bermain-main air sambil bercanda berdua. *penulis: hehehe, mesranyoo.. Ditabok Naru fans*  
"Ah, udahan ya Naru, basah semua nih" kata Riz menghentikan kesenangan itu.  
"Iya, iya anak manis, hehehe" balas Naru mengelus kepala Riz.  
"Emm.. Naru.. Sebenarnya.." kata Riz mulai serius.  
"Ada apa Ri-chan?" tanya Naru heran.  
"Aku mengajakmu kesini karena ada yang ingin ku katakan" sambung Riz.  
"Apa?" tanya Naru singkat sambil menatap wajah Riz.  
"Aku.. aku sudah lama suka dengan mu Naru, apakah kamu merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Riz menunduk.  
"Emmmm.." gumam Naru.  
"Kenapa 'emmm'?" tanya Riz dengan tidak tenang.  
"Aku juga suka denganmu Ri-chan" jawab Naru menatap Riz dengan tatapan mautnya.  
*penulis: awawawaw, aku jadi ikutan meleleh. Hehe*  
"Benarkah?" tanya Riz girang.  
"Iya" jawab Naru meyakinkan.  
"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita tinggal bersama" kata Riz menjelaskan.  
"Hehehe" Naru cengengesan.  
"Aku serius Naru" kata Riz.  
"Iya, iya.. Jangan ngambek gitu donk anak manis" kata naru mengelus kepala Riz lagi.  
"Enggg..." Riz mulai salah tingkah.  
"Hahaha, kamu tambah lucu deh kalo kayak gitu" kata Naru menggoda.  
"Hwee.. Naru!" kata Riz cemberut.  
"Cup, cup, cup.. Anak manis gak boleh cemberut ntar manisnya jadi kecut" kata Naru menenangkan sambil bercanda.  
"Naru! Aishiteru!" kata Riz memeluk Naru.  
"Weh,weh,weh.. Iya.. Aishiteru, Ri-chan" jawab Naru sambil menahan tubuhnya yang hampir rubuh dipeluk Riz.  
"Makasih Naru.." ucap Riz dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
"Ya" jawab Naru mengangguk.

Sejak saat itu, Naru dan Riz menjadi pasangan ninja yang hebat. Mereka selalu berjuang berdua. Riz selalu melindungi dengan jurus healnya bila Naru terkena serangan lawan. Sedangkan Naru juga selalu melindungi Riz dari segala serangan lawan.  
Tapi pada suatu hari, Naru mendapat panggilan dari hokage Konoha, Tsunade.  
"Aku ada sebuah misi untuk mu Naru" kata Tsunade.  
"Apakah akan meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Naru.  
"Ya, kamu akan ku kirim ke Kirigakure untuk membantu pertahanan disana" jawab Tsunade.  
"Aku akan dikirim sendirian?" tanya Naru lagi.  
"Tidak, kamu akan didampingi Yamato-sensei" jawab Tsunade.  
"Hanya berdua dengan guru? Ri-chan tidak ikut?" tanya Naru dengan ekspresi agak kecewa.  
"Dia akan tinggal untuk menjaga Konoha, sangat berbahaya jika dia juga ikut" jawab Tsunde dengan yakin.  
"Bukankah kami terbiasa ditugaskan berdua?" kata Naru.  
"Ya, tapi untuk kali ini tidak, kau hanya bersama Yamato-sensei" kata Tsunade tegas.  
"Baiklah" jawab Naru sangat kecewa.

Naru pun meninggalkan kantor hokage dan menemui Riz.  
"Ri-chan" kata naru menyapa.  
"Naru" kata Riz menyambut dengan senyum.  
"Aku.. Aku.. Aku ingin.. " kata Naru terpotong-potong.  
"Ada apa Naru? Oh iya, ku dengar kamu dipanggil ke kantor hokage. Kamu dapat misi lagi?" tanya Riz kompleks.  
"Ya, itulah yang ingin ku katakan pada mu Ri-chan" jawab Naru agak lesu.  
"Kenapa? Kau tampak murung. Sebenarnya kamu dapat misi apa?" tanya Riz gelisah.  
"Aku ditugaskan ke Kirigakure untuk ikut menjaga daerah pertahanan disana" jawab Naru menunduk.  
"Apakah aku juga ikut denganmu?" tanya Riz berharap.  
"Tidak, aku hanya ditugaskan bersama guru Yamato" jawab Naru lesu.  
"Jadi aku tidak ditugaskan menemanimu ya." kata Riz kecewa.  
"Jangan sedih Ri-chan, aku akan selalu mengingatmu" kata Naru menenangkan.  
"Apakah kamu akan pergi lama?" tanya Riz lagi dengan menahan tangis.  
"Entahlah" jawab Naru singkat.  
"Berarti kamu akan pergi lama" kata Riz mulai meneteskan air mata.  
"Sudahlah, jangan menangis Ri-chan. Tersenyumlah. Aku ingin melihat Ri-chan yang tegar." kata Naru memeluk Riz.  
"Naru.. " ucap Riz sambil menghapus air mata.  
"Iya Ri-chan" kata Naru.  
"Aku akan selalu menunggumu disni" kata Riz.  
"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan secepatnya kembali" jawab Naru tersenyum.  
"Sampai ketemu Naru" kata Riz mengikhlaskan.  
"Sampai ketemu juga Ri-chan" kata Naru meninggalkan Riz.

*** 

Keesokn harinya, Naru dan guru Yamato berangkat menuju Kirigakure.  
Riz dan sakura sebagai tim Yamato mengantar mereka sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.  
"Sayounara, Ri-chan" kata Naru pada Riz.  
"Tunggu Naru" cegat Riz langsung mendekap Naru.  
"Ri-chan?" desah Naru memeluk Riz dengan erat.  
"Ini untukmu, agar kau selalu mengingat ku" kata Riz seraya menyerahkan kalung berinisial R.  
"Baiklah, terimakasih Ri-chan. Aku harus berangkat sekarang" kata Naru bergegas.  
"Ya, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini, di tempat kita berdua" teriak Riz.  
Tinggalah Riz dan Sakura di depan gerbang Konoha.  
"Ayo kita kembali ke desa" ajak Sakura.  
"Ya" jawab Riz.  
Riz dan Sakura kembali ke desa.

Sementara itu Naru dan guru Yamato dalam perjalanan.  
"Haha, beruntung ya kamu punya kekasih seprti Ri-chan" ujar guru Yamato menggoda.  
"Ah, guru bisa saja" kata Naru tersipu.  
"Ayo kita tuntaskan misi ini" kata guru Yamato.  
"Baik!" jawab Naru bersemangat.  
"Ya, aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya agar bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu Ri-chan lagi" ujar Naru dalam hati sambil memegang kalung dari Riz.  
"Sepertinya perjalanan masih panjang, apakah kau ingin beristirahat Naruto?" kata guru Yamato.  
"Emm.. Aku belum lelah guru" jawab Naru.  
"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan" kata guru Yamato lagi.

***  
Hari sudah sore, matahari terlihat ingin tertidur.  
"Apakah kita sebentar lagi sampai guru?" tanya Naru.  
"Ya! Tinggal beberapa mil lagi. Ayo kita percepat langkah kita, Naru" jawab guru Yamato.  
"Baik guru" kata Naru berlari secepat kilat.  
Terlihat gerbang desa di bukit seberang. Lampu-lampu terang yang menyala.  
"Kita sudah sampai Naruto" kata guru Yamato menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Jadi inilah Kirigakure" kata Naru melihat-lihat sekitarnya.  
"Selamat datang ninja Konoha" sambut seorang ninja Kirigakure menyapa.  
"Ya, terimakasih. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi di desa ini" kata guru Yamato.  
"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu, besok pagi saya akan meceritakannya" kata ninja itu.  
"Baiklah, tuan. Naruto! Mari kita beristirahat" kata guru Yamato.  
"Iya guru" seru Naruto berlari mendatangi guru Yamato.

***  
Pagi hari. . .  
"Hoaaamz.." Naru terbangun masih memakai piayamanya.  
"Kau sudah bangun ya Naruto" kata guru Yamato yang sudah siap.  
"Wah! aku kesiangan. Tunggu sebentar guru" kata Naru bergegas bersiap-siap.  
"Hahaha, " kata guru Yamato tertawa.  
ZZzz..ZZZzz..  
"Ayo guru! Aku sudah siap!" kata Naru semangat.  
"Mari kita temui ninja itu" kata guru Yamato.

***  
"Ohh.. kalian, mari silakan duduk" kata ninja itu.  
"Terimakasih" jawab guru Yamato.  
"Saya Mitsui dari angkatan perang Kirigakure. Sudah beberapa bulan ini desa kami diterror oleh Akatsuki" ujar sang ninja.  
"Hah? Akatsuki?" kata Naru kaget.  
"Ya, benar. Mereka menginginkan senjata rahasia kami" ujar Mitsui.  
"Senjata rahasia?" kata guru Yamato heran.  
"Ya, senjata rahasia berupa batu permata Kiriko" kata Mitsui.  
*pnulis: hehehe, maaf, mengarang abiz. ^^"V*  
"Seperti apa bentuknya?" tanya Naru penasaran.  
"Mari saya tunjukkan" kata Mitsui membimbing ke dalam suatu ruangan dan membuka segelnya.  
"Wahh.. " kata naru terpana melihat batu Kiriko yang berkilauan sperti berlian raksasa berwarna kebiru-biruan.  
"Itulah batu Kiriko yang memberikan desa kami kekuatan" ujar Mitsui.  
"Kenapa Akatsuki ingin merebutnya?" tanya guru Yamato.  
"Batu ini menyimpan kekuatn yang sangat besar bahkan bisa menyamai seekor monster bijuu" kata Mitsui menjelaskan.  
"Oh, seperti itukah? Emm.. Baiklah, demi keamanan kami akan ikut menjaganya" kata guru Yamato.  
"Ayo kita kembali" kata Mitsui.  
Tiba-tiba seorang ninja yang tak kalah gagahnya dengan Naru lewat.  
"Hiden!" panggil Mitsui.  
"Iya tuan" kata ninja tadi.  
"Kenalkan, ini tuan Yamato dan muridnya, Naruto. Mereka ninja dari Konoha yang akan membantu desa kita. Tolong bimbing mereka berdua" kata Mitsui.  
"Salam kenal. baik, mari ikut dengan saya" kata Hiden membimbing.  
"Apakah kamu salah satu ninja pertahanan disini?" tanya Naru.  
"Ya" jawab Hiden singkat.  
"Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" kata Naru tersenyum pada Hiden.  
"Kita sudah sampai, disni tempat latihan ninja pertahanan" kata Hiden.  
Terlihat para pasukan pertahanan yang sedang latihan.  
"Waww.. Aku jadi bersemangat ikut latihan" seru naru.  
"Naruto, aku ingin pergi sebentar menemui kage Kirigakure" kata guru Yamato.  
"Iya guru" jawab Naru tetap memandangi pasukan yang sedang latihan.  
"Apakah kamu tertarik tinggal lebih lama disini?" tanya Hiden tiba-tiba.  
"Sepertinya tidak, ada yang menunggu ku di Konoha" jawab Naru sambil memegang kalung di lehernya.  
"Apakah keluargamu?" tanya Hiden lagi.  
"Bukan, dia kekasihku. Ri-chan" jawab Naru tersenyum.  
"Kamu sangat menyayanginya ya?" kata Hiden.  
"Ya, benar sekali. Maka dari itu aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan misi ini agar bisa cepat bertemu dengannya lagi" jawab Naru bersemangat.  
Seketika itu Naru dan Hiden menjadi akrab. Mereka berdua sering latihan bersama.  
Selama di Kirigakure Naru tidak lupa untuk selalu memberi kabar kepada Riz. Naru menulis surat menceritakan tentang keadaannya juga sahabatnya Hiden.  
Tentu Riz di Konoha sangat senang mendapat surat dari Naru.

***  
Tidak terasa 2 tahun berlalu. Hingga pada suatu hari akatsuki kembali menyerang Kirigakure. Naru, Hiden, guru Yamato dan pasukan pertahanan Kirigakure bersiap. Ternyata Madara dkk.  
"Hai Naruto, kita bertemu kembali" kata Madara menyapa.  
"Hah? Ternyata kamu Madara. Akan ku kalahkan kau" seru Naru tidak takut.  
"Hahaha. Ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu" kata Madara.  
Pertempuran sengit antara Naru dan Madara. Selain melawan Madara, Naru juga menyempatkan diri melindungi Hiden. Madara berhasil mengambil batu Kiriko. Dengan segera Naru menyerang Madara. Kyuubi VS Mangekyou Sharingan dan batu Kiriko.  
Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan terpental. Luka hebat di derita Madara dan Naru karena sama-sama terkena serangan.  
Madara tiba-tiba lenyap dan tertinggal Naru yang sedang sekarat.  
"Naruto!" teriak Hiden berlari ke arah Naru.  
Di pihak Konoha mendapat kabar kalau Naru terluka dan langsung mengirim pasukan.  
Riz yang tau hal itu tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia sangat khawatir dan segera berangkat bersama pasukan ninja Konoha.  
Sementara itu di medan pertempuran.  
"Hiden.. " kta Naru yang sekarat.  
"Iya, Naruto. Bertahanlah!" kata Hiden.  
Guru Yamato sedang memanggil pertolongan.  
"Aku akan memberikan kyuubi padamu" desah Naru terengah-engah.  
"Apa? Tapi.. Kau akan.. " kata Hiden.  
"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ku berikan kyuubi ini sebagai hadiah persahabatan kita" kata Naru.  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Hiden.  
Naru membuka segel di perutnya dan menyegelkannya pada Hiden dengan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya.  
"Arhhhh..." jerit Hiden menahannya.  
Sementara itu pasukan Konoha sudah di gerbang Kirigakure.  
Pengalihan kyuubi pun telah selesai.  
"Ini.. simpanlah kalung pemberian Ri-chan, kembalikn padanya nanti" kata Naru.  
"Ya, Naru" kata Hiden menerima kalung Naru.  
Tiba-tiba . .  
"Naru..." terdengar suara seorang perempuan terisak-isak berlari ke arah Naru.  
"Ri-chan?" ucap Naru menolehkan kepalanya.  
"Diakah Ri-chan?" kata Hiden dalam hati.  
Riz langsung memangku Naru yang sekarat.  
"Naru.. Bertahanlah. Sekarang aku ada di dekat mu" kata Riz menangis.  
"Jangan menangis Ri-chan, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sebelum aku pergi" kata Naru.  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Berjanjilah kamu akan ada bersama ku" kata Riz mencoba tersenyum untuk Naru di balik tangisannya.  
"Hiden.. Aku titipkan Ri-chan padamu, jagalah dia baik-baik. Dan kamu Ri-chan, dialah Hiden sahabat ku, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu" kata Naru untuk terakihr kalinya.  
Naru pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.  
"NARU... NARU.. " teriak Riz pada jasad Naru dengan derasnya air mata.

Jasad Naru pun di makamkan. Hiden pun juga datang ke pemakaman itu.  
Tiba-tiba saat Riz lewat di dekat Hiden.  
"Naru?" Riz terbayang sosok Naru.  
"Engg? Ada apa?" tanya Hiden.  
"Ohh.. Tidakpapa, aku hanya merasakan aura Naru" jawab Riz sambil berlalu.  
"Mungkinkah ini gara-gara cakra kyuubi bercampur cakra Naru yang telah Naru berikan padaku?" tanya Hiden dalam hati.  
Pemakaman usai, semua meninggalkan makam Naru dan kembali.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Riz masih dalam keadaan berduka.  
"Tegarlah Riz, bukankah Naru menginginkan kau seprti itu?" kata guru Yamato berusaha menghibur.  
"Ya, guru" kata Riz sangat lesu.  
"Kau tak ingin Naru bersedihkan karena kau tak mengikuti keinginannya, bukan?" kata guru Yamato lagi.  
"Baiklah, demi Naru aku akan bangkit!" jawab Riz berubah jadi semangat.  
"Nahh.. Itu baru Riz yang kita semua kenal" kata guru Yamato mengelus kepala Riz.  
"Hehehe" Riz tersenyum kembali.

Sementara itu, Hiden memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya di Konoha. Dan menjadi ninja Konoha.  
Hiden mendatangi makam Naru.  
"Naru.. Aku akan menepati kata-kata terakhirmu, aku akan menjaga dia untukmu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya" kata Hiden di depan makam Naru sambil menggenggam kalung milik Naru.

***  
"Kita akan kedatangan anggota baru" kata guru Yamato pada Riz dan Sakura.  
"Hah? Siapa? Siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Naru, guru?" kata Riz sangat terkejut.  
"Dia ninja dari Kirigakure" jawab guru Yamato.  
"Waw! The new Yamato's team" seru Sakura.  
"Iya, anggota baru ini akan melengkapi tim kita lagi" ujar guru Yamato.  
"Guru.. kenapa pertanyaan ku tidak kau jawab?" tanya Riz.  
"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, Ri-chan. Hehehe" kata guru Yamato sok misterius.  
"Yah, kenapa orangnya harus misterius-misterius gitu sih. Huhu" kata Riz kesal.  
"Sudah-sudah, besok orang itu akan datang dan bergabung dengan kita. Jadi sabar ya." kata guru Yamato.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Riz.  
"Ayo Riz, kita pulang" ajak Sakura.  
"Ayo, Saku" balas Riz.

***  
Pagi-pagi keesokan harinya dengan semangat Riz sudah siap..  
Riz menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam Naru. Meski Naru sudah tiada, Riz tetap mencintai Naru.  
*penulis: hehehe, saya mang ngefans abis ma naru. Piss! ^^"V*  
"Ada bunga yang masih segar, siapa yang baru saja ke sini?" tanya Riz heran.  
"Naru.. aku akan tegar seperti yang kau inginkan" kata Riz sambil menaburkan bunga.  
Dari tempat tersembunyi Hiden memperhatikan Riz. Ternyata Hiden lah yang baru berkunjung di makam Naru sebelum Riz.  
"Sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Naru. Kamu sangat beruntung, bro" kata Hiden dalam hati.  
"Apa? Aku merasakan aura itu lagi. Aura yang bercampur dengan aura Naru. Terasa dekat sekali dengan ku" kata Riz juga dalam hati.  
"Kreseeeekk… Krseeeekkkk…" terdengar bunyi semak-semak bergerak-gerak.  
"Siapa itu?" teriak Riz.  
Sesosok bayangan muncul dari belakang semak. Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengan Naru berdiri dengan gagah.  
"Engg, ah, emm.. Maaf..." kata anak laki-laki itu.  
"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" kata Riz heran memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu.  
"Aku sahabat Naru ketika ia menjalankan misi di Kirigakure" kata Hiden.  
"Ohh, iya.. Naru pernah meceritakannya pada ku" kata Riz teringatkan isi surat-surat Naru.  
"Naru juga sering menceritakan mu pada ku. Kamu Ri-chan, bukan?" tanya Hiden.  
"Benar. Dan kamu Hiden, bukan?" tanya Riz balik.  
"Ya, sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" kata Hiden menghilang.

***  
Riz juga bergegas ke tempat berkumpul tim Yamato.  
"Guru" kata Riz.  
"Iya, Ri-chan" tanggap guru Yamato.  
"Apakah orang itu sudah datang?" tanya Riz.  
"Sepertinya sebentar lagi" jawab guru Yamato.  
"Sabarlah Riz, aku juga penasaran orangnya kok. Hehe" kata Sakura ikut berbincang.  
"Aku merasakan aura Naru lagi" ucap Riz.  
Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan hitam dengan cepat mendekat dan bertengger dengan cool-nya di atas patung Singa.  
*penulis: kalo gak salah di anime Naruto, si Sai malah nangkring di atap ya? a. hihihihihi*  
"Itu dia, dialah yang akan bergabung dengan tim kita" kata guru Yamato.  
Semua menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang baru datang.  
"Ka.. kamu.. " kata Riz terkejut.  
"Haloo, Ri-chan" sapa sosok tadi.  
"Waw.. Cakep juga orangnya. Hohoho" komentar Sakura.  
*penulis: hadohh, saku, saku. Aneh-aneh aja. Ckck XD*  
"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya, Ri-chan?" tanya guru Yamato.  
"Ya, kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya guru" kata sosok tadi.  
"Kenalkan dia Hiden Kirimaru dari Kirigakure" guru Yamato memperkenalkan.  
"Aku Sakura Haruno" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.  
"Aku, kau sudah mengenal ku bukan?" kata Riz.  
"Ya, aku tau tentang kamu, Ri-chan" jawab Hiden.  
"Hmmm.. Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap sekarang, tim Yamato akan beraksi kembali" kata guru Yamato.

***  
Misi demi misi mereka hadapi bersama.  
Ketika dapat misi mengawal para pendaki di negeri Sakura. Tiba-tiba Riz hampir terjatuh ke jurang karena tanahnya longsor.  
*penulis: hahaha, aneh banget ya ada tanah longsor.*  
"Praaakk.. Bruukk.. Bruuuk.." serpihan tebing berjatuhan.  
"Aaaa.. " jerit Riz ikut terjatuh bersama serpihan tebing.  
*penulis: astagaaaa… ckckckck*  
"Ri-chan! Hati-hati.." kata Hiden segera menangkap tangan Riz dan menariknya ke atas.  
Riz selamat.  
"Sankyuu, H-kun" kata Riz.  
"Ya" kata Hiden trsenyum pada Riz.  
Dan Hiden mulai menjadi dekat dengan Riz.

Lama kelamaan akhirnya Hiden ada rasa pada Riz.  
"Ri-chan" panggil Hiden.  
"Iya, H-kun" jawab Riz lembut.  
"Apakah kamu masih memikirkan Naru?" tanya Hiden.  
"Emmm.. Soal itu.. " jawab Riz tergagap.  
"Ya, aku tau kamu masih menyimpan rasa yang mendalam padanya" kata Hiden menatap Riz.  
"Aura ini lagi.. Kenapa Hiden begitu menyatu dengan aura Naru?" tanya Riz dalam hati.  
"Ri-chan? Haloo.. " Hiden membuyarkan lamunan Riz.  
"I.. iyaa.. h-kun" kata riz.  
"Kenapa kau melamun? Apakah kau teringatkan dirinya?" tanya Hiden.  
"Ti.. tidak kok. Aku hanya memkirkan sesuatu. Hehe" jawab Riz.  
"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Hiden lagi.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Riz.  
"Ohh, ya sudahlah, ayo aku antar pulang hari mulai sore" kata Hiden.  
"Ya, H-kun" balas Riz.  
Hiden menggandeng tangan Riz.  
"H… H-kun? A.. aa.. ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa lain padanya?" tanya Riz dalam hati.  
"Sudah sampai.." kata Hiden.  
"Hah? I.. i.. iya, sampai besok H-kun" kata Riz seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Sampai besok juga Ri-chan" Hiden melambaikn tangan dan menghilang.

Riz tidak bisa tidur, ia agak gelisah.  
"Apakah ini.. ini..? Perasaan ini.. Sama seperti perasaan saat aku jatuh cinta pada Naru.. " kata Riz dalam hati.  
"Ahhh… sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku tidur saja"

***  
Pagi hari, Riz pergi ke makam Naru.  
"Naru.. Aku tak tau apa yang ku rasakan. Aku bingung. Kau tau aku begitu menyayangimu, tapi apakah mungkin aku juga menyukai Hiden? Maafkan aku Naru.. " Riz berbicara pada makam Naru.  
Karena terlalu lama merenung Riz pun tertidur di makam Naru.  
*penulis: ya ampuun.. weleh, weleh.. Tepar kok di makam mba? Ckck XD*  
Sosok Naru muncul dalam mimpi Riz.  
"Naru.. " kata Riz langsung memeluk Naru.  
"Ri-chan, hehehe" Naru cengengesan seperti biasa.  
"Aku sedang bingung Naru" kata Riz mulai bercerita.  
"Ya, aku tau semuanya, Ri-chan" kata Naru.  
"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu dan segala kenangan kita" kata Riz terisak.  
"Cup, cup, cup.. Gapapa kok Ri-chan. Apakah kamu menyukai Hiden?" tanya Naru.  
"Emm.. Aku bingung" jawab Riz.  
"Aku percaya padanya" kata Naru perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan Riz.  
"Naru, Naru.. " panggil Riz.  
Riz terbangun, "Hah? Jadi tadi cuma mimpi ya.. Naru percaya pada Hiden? Apa maksudnya?" Riz terus bertanya-tanya.  
Lalu, Riz berjalan menuju hutan Sakura tempat latihan dirinya dengan Naru. Termenung lagi Riz di pinggir sungai.  
"Hai, Ri-chan!" kata seseorang mengagetkan.  
"H.. h.. h-kun. Kenapa kamu bisa disni?" tanya Riz.  
"Aku mencari-carimu di desa tetapi tidak ada. Lalu aku teringat Naru pernah menceritakan tempat ini. Dan aku coba mendatanginya" kata Hiden menjelaskan  
"Tampaknya Naru bercerita banyak padamu" kata Riz.  
"Ya, dia sudah seperti saudaraku" jawab Hiden.  
"Seperti itukah? Oh iya, apakah kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan Naru?" tanya Riz.  
"Naru memberikan cakra kyuubi yang bercampur dengan cakranya pada ku ketika ia sekarat" jelas Hiden.  
"Jadi seperti itu.. Pantas aku selalu merasakan aura Naru setiap bertemu denganmu" kata Riz.  
"Emmm.. Ri-chan.. " kata Hiden.  
"Iya, H-kun" jawab Riz pelan.  
"Aku akan selalu menjagamu Ri-chan" kata Hiden.  
"Enggg? H.. h.. h-kun.." Riz tersentak.  
"Aq menyukaimu" kata Hiden.  
Riz terkejut dan terdiam.  
*penulis: STRIKE! ckck*  
Kenangan-kenangan dengan Naru di tempat itu seperti terulang kembali.  
"Ri.. Ri-chan?" kata Hiden menatap Riz.  
"Di tempat ini aku juga pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada Naru" kata Riz tersenyum.  
"Apakah kamu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada ku?" tanya Hiden.  
"Pertanyaanmu bahkan sama dengan pertanyaan ku dulu pada Naru" kata Riz.  
"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hiden.  
"Sebenarnyaa.. " jawab Riz tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan terdiam.  
"Aku tau kau tidak mungkin melupakan Naru" kata Hiden menunduk.  
"Aku memang sangat menyayangi Naru, tapi aku juga merasa lain padamu. Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu" kata Riz.  
"Benarkah?" kata Hiden menatap Riz lagi.  
"Ya" jawab Riz tersenyum pada Hiden.  
Hiden pun memeluk Riz. "Terimakasih, Ri-chan. Aku akan menepati permintaan Naru. Aku akan selalu menjagamu"  
"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi" kata Riz.  
"Iya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jawab Hiden.  
"Terimakasih, H-kun" balas Riz.  
"Oh, iya. Ini ada sesuatu yang harus ku kembalikan padamu" kata Hiden mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Riz.  
"Kalung Naru pemberian dari ku?" ucap Riz terkejut.  
"Ya, Naru menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu" kata Hiden.  
"Tidak usah dikembalikan pada ku, kalung itu sekarang menjadi milikmu" kata Riz menggenggamkan kalung itu di tangan Hiden.  
"Baiklah, Ri-chan" Hiden memakai kalung Naru.  
"Aku akan menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Naru" kata Riz menatap Hiden.  
"Aku juga. Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu dan melindungimu seperti Naru" balas Hiden merangkul Riz.  
Mereka berdua menatap langit dan melihat bayangan Naru di langit tersenyum pada mereka.

"Mungkin inilah apa maksud Naru percaya pada Hiden. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Naru..." Riz bicara dalam Hati.

R&H selalu bersama dan menjadi pasangan _**ninja Legenda Konoha**_ sampai akhir hayat.

Naru.. Hiden..  
_You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love someone to hold  
When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been  
I've never been this close_

~~The End~~

Itulah Konoha's Love Story sebuah hadiah dari ku utk stahun hari R&H pd tgl 20 Juni 2010 dan ungkapan perasaanku. Perasaanku yang sangat fanatic pada Naru, hehehe. Dan perasaanku pd H-kun, org yg ku sayangi.  
Terimakasih bnyak pd **NARU** dn **H-KUN** .. Kalian inspirasi ku. :) *kbxkn inspirasix dtng dr H-kun sih. XD. hehehe*

hahahahaha.. selesai sudah Fanfik GAJE bin ANEH ku. XD  
akhirnya slh stu Fanfik q, bsa q kerjakan smpai TAMAT. XD  
terimakasih sdh mmbacanya. ^^  
klo suki jgn lpa di like ya. hehe


End file.
